Sealing devices, such as elastomeric O-rings, lip seals, and similar find extensive use in the vehicular and avionic system hardware in both static and dynamic sealing applications. Static seals are affected by operating conditions (temperature, pressure, etc.) and elastomer/fluid interactions or compatibility. However, in dynamic environments, the relative movement or motion between moving components is an additional factor that causes elastomer wear and, ultimately, seal failure.